


Our Fate |Drarry fanfiction|

by Sam_stories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_stories/pseuds/Sam_stories
Summary: Harry lo stava guardando stranito come se non stesse capendo la situazione in cui si stesse trovando and quello che stava accadendo. —no aspetta— disse Harry con voce tremante che probabilmente era per colpa dell'aria fredda che gli entrava in gola respirando.—ho fatto qualcosa di male? Non puoi farmi questo, mi servi—
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter





	Our Fate |Drarry fanfiction|

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti e grazie per chi avesse deciso di leggere la mia ff.
> 
> Come si è già potuto vedere dai tag e dal titolo questa è una Drarry ma nonostante io usi i nomi dei personaggi, usufruendo di essi, questa storia non c'entra nulla con Hogwarts e possiamo dire che sono tutti Babbani e non c'è l'esistenza della magia.
> 
> Di solito tendo sempre a fare ff con Draco come bottom e Harry top ma visto che non ci saranno scene smut questo non creerà molte differenze.
> 
> Non mi aspetto di vedere odio per ship, odio eccessivo per personaggi e messaggi/commenti d'odio in generale.
> 
> In caso io faccia errori in generale anche di grammatica o di qualsiasi genere accetto correzioni.
> 
> Ci saranno alcuni momenti angst ma nulla ti serio come (TW) stupro, morte, malattie serie e terminali etc...  
> L'unica cosa necessaria da specificare è che ci sarà un utilizzo di alcool anche se non eccessivo e che tutti i personaggi hanno 18 anni e che sarebbero nel loro ultimo anno scolastico. 
> 
> Per chi ha letto fino a qui grazie e buona lettura ❤️

—mi dispiace— disse Draco mentre guardava Harry provando a sembrare più serio e insensibile possibile così da far sembrare come se tutto quello che stava accadendo non gli facesse anche più male del dovuto. —Non c'è la faccio più a continuare questa "relazione" o come la vuoi chiamare tu—. Harry lo stava guardando stranito come se non stesse capendo la situazione in cui si stesse trovando and quello che stava accadendo. —no aspetta— disse Harry con voce tremante che probabilmente era per colpa dell'aria fredda che gli entrava in gola respirando. 

—ho fatto qualcosa di male? Non puoi farmi questo, mi servi— a sentire quelle parole il luccichio di tristezza negli occhi di Draco si scomparve con una velocità che sarebbe stato strano anche solo immaginare che fino a due secondi prima stava per piangere e si stesse trattenendo a malapena —Ti servo? TI SERVO? Ma vai a farti fottere e trovati qualcun'altro da usare a tuo piacimento come se fosse un oggetto; io non ci sto più.— lo guardò negli occhi con una rabbia e risentimento indescrivibili con sole parole e se ne andò lasciando sconvolto Harry che era rimasto fermo e apparentemente impassibile a tutto nonostante dentro stesse nascendo uno strano sentimento. 

Il cuore gli era pesante, non riusciva a respirare, una voce dentro di lui gli diceva di correre dietro a Draco ma il suo ego glielo impediva.

_______ritorno al presente________

La musica era ad un volume altissimo, sicuramente troppo alto per qualcuno che in quel momento voleva solo silenzio dopo quello successo quel mattino e che praticamente succedeva ogni giorno. –ma chi mi ha fatto venire qui– si continuava a chiedere Harry. Hermione e Ron lo avevo convinto, nonostante fosse più corretto dire obbligato, a venire alla festa organizzata per inaugurare le vacanze natalizie e per, nel caso personale di Harry, non pensare alla sua ex la quale era ancora più che ossessionata da lui e lo infastidiva almeno una volta al giorno se non di più.

In particolare quel mattino aveva esagerato particolarmente, lei era entrata in casa sua di nascosto per poi entrare in camera di Harry guardandolo dormire per poi andarsene cercando di non far rumore così da non svegliarlo. Se non fosse che Hermione e Ron non erano andati a casa di Harry quella mattina e l'avessero vista uscire di casa non lo avrebbe mai saputo e solo pensare quante volte era già successo all'insaputa di sua faceva venire ad Harry un brivido ogni volta. 

Il solo pensare a tutto questo gli fece venire la gola secca così cominciando a sentire un piccolo fastidio alla gola decise di allontanarsi dal posto in cui si era appostato per evitare la folla e per non vedere i suoi due amici che pomiciavano pesantemente mentre ballavano così da andare a bere qualcosa. 

Si avvicinò al tavolo delle bibite e quando stava per prendere una normale bibita pensò come probabilmente fosse meglio dell'alcool per distrarsi così prese del vino e bevve mezza bottiglia dimenticandosi di quanto poco reggesse l'alcool infatti dopo poco era già leggermente brillo. 

Cominciò a girargli la testa e come se non bastasse la musica gli sembrava diventasse sempre più forte. Ad un certo punto senti la voce che avrebbe preferito non sentire per tutta la sua vita. Era la voce della sua ex e come avesse fatto a trovarlo anche lì era un puro mistero.


End file.
